Data sets are increasingly under significant scrutiny, due to compliance and regulatory guidelines, unfolding laws around data privacy and residency, and a culture shift towards skepticism of online content (e.g., of so-called fake news). The increasing ease in video collection and editing has necessitated the need for distinguishing altered videos from unaltered videos. To solve this problem, data origin authentication and provenance tracking are used to ascertain the quality and lineage of data based on the data origin in a genesis device, its derivations, and the nodes it went through. It allows re-enactment of transformations to update the data of interest. It also helps to provide an audit trail for regulatory purposes.
An opportunity arises to securely authenticate a recording file from initial collection through post-production and distribution using blockchain-based smart contracts. Improved data origin authentication and provenance tracking and enhanced machine data integrity may result.